


Bug Bite

by The_Sickfic_Sideblog



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cliffhangers, Gen, Season/Series 03 Spoilers, Spoilers, mild body horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 08:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11917449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Sickfic_Sideblog/pseuds/The_Sickfic_Sideblog
Summary: Pidge has an itch she can't quite scratch.





	Bug Bite

“I am absolutely going to  _lose_  my  _shit_!”

“Pidge! Language!”

A few muffled snickers came over the Green Lion’s intercom, and Pidge glared at it. “I’m not a  _child_ , Shiro. I pilot a piece of an intergalactic space weapon, I’m allowed to swear.”

“What’s the matter?” Keith’s voice took an authoritative tone from the Black Lion’s wavelength, something everyone was still adjusting to.

“There’s this really bad itch in the middle of my back, and it just keeps getting worse!”

Lance scoffed. “You can’t scratch it? Are your little gremlin arms too short-”

“ _No_! I have my armor on, numbnuts!”

“ _Katie!_  Language!”

“That isn’t even a swear!” Pidge groaned at the now blatant laughter, trying to focus on the path ahead. Something had her clawing at her back ever since she put on her armor - right between the shoulder blades in the spot where she couldn’t reach, even if she wasn’t wearing her armor. It had only gotten worse as the mission went on, growing from a small inconvenience, to a nagging twitch, to now an almost agonizing bite.

“It’s just an itch, Pidge,” Keith sighed, and Pidge could practically hear him rolling his eyes over the microphone, “You can handle it. It’s not like you could take your armor off anyway, you’re supposed to be doing a space walk in a minute, and that could take a few vargas.”

“A few  _vargas?_ ” She made a noise that sounded almost like a growl as she tried to rub her suit up against the pilot’s chair. She got no relief. Maybe she actually  _was_  going to lose her shit.

_Going insane from an itch on your back isn’t the way you’re going to die, Katie…_  she thought to herself, trying to take a deep breath,  _If you’re going to go insane, it’ll be over some crazy alien space tech connected to your brain or something._

“If you’re having that much of a hard time, I could do the space walk,” Lance volunteered, “It’s just hooking up a few cables here at there, you can look through my helmet camera and tell me when to cut the red wire.”

Hunk chimed in, nervously as usual, “Um, I think the point is to  _not_  cut the red wire, Lance.”

Still, Katie looked up, a twinge of relief echoing in her brain, “You’d really do that?”

“Of course! What are adopted big siblings for, anyway?”

Pidge smiled, finally able to put her Lion on autopilot and step away from the controls. With a sigh, she quickly pried off her armor and stretched her arm as far as it could go, and with a little help from a wrench, she finally got the itch to stop attacking her.

“Ah, finally…” she said aloud, wandering towards her Lion’s bathroom, “I wonder what was causing that, that was a really bad one-”

She cut herself off. In the mirror, where she had a full few of her back, she could see a tiny machine, no bigger than the size of an SD card. It blinked an ominous yellow light, sending strange pulses of color up her neck and into the back of her head. She paled and scrambled for the intercom.  _Maybe it_ will _be crazy alien space tech connected to my brain._


End file.
